The Transformers: A New Friend Part 1
by jasonstoneface
Summary: A young girl accidently stumbles upon one of Megatron's plots. Now she must try and enlist the help of the Autobots


Disclaimer:  See "Cause of Madness Part 1" for my full disclaimer.

Author's Note:  I haven't posted one of my screenplays in a while.  This story is called "A New Friend."  It was written by Rayna M. Wylie.  I first read it at the now-defunct "Crossroads at the Outer Realms" website.  And Rayna, if you read this, I just want you to know that I tried to get permission to write this script.  I got an error message that said your mailbox was full.  I like your character of Dr. Jessie Riverstone and would like to use her as much as I'd like.  If that's OK with you, just e-mail me.  If you want me to remove this story, just e-mail me, let me know, and I'll do it.  I just don't want to get into trouble.

A NEW FRIEND

**PART 1**

(WE SEE THE OUTSIDE OF A BUILDING.  WE THEN FADE INSIDE AND SEE TWO WOMEN TALKING.)

**DANA**:  I CAN'T BELIEVE JACKSON ASKED HER TO HEAD THE PROJECT AGAIN.  YOU'D THINK HE'D GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A CHANCE

**WOMAN**:  YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, DANA, SHE IS BRILLIANT.

**DANA**:  SO?  IT'S NOT LIKE THE REST OF US DON'T HAVE PhDs EITHER.

**WOMAN**:  I KNOW, BUT HER IDEAS ARE INCREDIBLE.  YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT WE WOULD NEVER HAVE COME UP WITH ANYTHING LIKE SHE HAS.  ANYWAY, NOT LIKE IT WILL MATTER FOR LONG.  RUMOR HAS IT SHE'S BEING MOVED UP AFTER THIS PROJECT IS FINISHED.

(WE NOW FADE INTO A LAB.  SITTING AT THE COMPUTER IS JESSIE RIVERSTONE.  SHE IS FIFTEEN YEARS OLD.)

**JESSIE** **RIVERSTONE**:  THERE, FINISHED.

(SHE TAKES A DISK OUT OF THE COMPUTER AND THEN PICKS UP SOME SCHEMATICS.  JESSIE WALKS TOWARD THE ELEVATOR AND PLACES HER METAL BAND ON A READER.  THE ELEVATOR OPENS AND SHE STEPS IN.)

A/A

(JESSIE IS SITTING IN A CHAIR.)

**MISS** **WALLACE**:  DR. RIVERSTONE?  MR. JACKSON WILL SEE YOU NOW.

(JESSIE WALKS INTO THE OFFICE.  JACKSON IS SITTING AT HIS DESK.)

**JACKSON**:  MISS WALLACE SAID YOU HAD SOMETHING FOR ME?

(JESSIE LAYS THE DISK AND SCHEMATICS ON THE DESK.  JACKSON QUICKLY LOOKS AT THE SCHEMATICS AND POPS THE DISK INTO THE COMPUTER.  HE IS MOST IMPRESSED.)

**JACKSON**:  INCREDIBLE.  THE RESULTS ARE BETTER THAN WE HAD HOPED FOR, AND OVER A MONTH AHEAD OF SCHEDULE.

**JESSIE**:  THINGS WENT BETTER THAN WE FIRST ANTICIPATED.  WE CAN START ON THE NEXT PHASE TOMORROW.

(JACKSON NODS AND LOOKS TOWARD JESSIE.)

**JACKSON**:  THE TEAM CAN GO ON WITHOUT YOU.  I'VE GOT ANOTHER PROJECT FOR YOU.  SIT DOWN, DR. RIVERSTONE.

(JESSIE SITS DOWN)

**JACKSON**:  THERE'S A PROJECT THAT REQUIRES YOUR INGENUITY.  THE WEAPON HAS FLAWS AND THOSE WHO'VE DESIGNED AND EXAMINED IT CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY IT ISN'T WORKING AT THE DESIRED LEVEL.  YOU'LL BE WORKING ALONE, WITH NO TIME TABLE.  THE MAIN GOAL IS TO GET THIS WEAPON WORKING BECAUSE THE AUTOBOTS NEED IT BADLY.  ALL OF THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE DEVICE IS BEING PLACED ON YOUR WORKTABLE AS WE SPEAK.

(JESSIE NODS)

**JESSIE**:  I'LL DO MY BEST, SIR.

**JACKSON**:  GOOD.

A/A

(WE SEE JESSIE WALKING INTO HER LAB.  ON HER DESK IS A STACK OF SCHEMATICS AND A DISK.  THERE'S A DEVICE ON ANOTHER TABLE.  JESSIE SITS DOWN, PUTS ON HER GLASSES AND BEGINS TO READ.  WE THEN SWITCH TO THE NEXT SCENE.  PARTS OF THE DEVICE ARE ALL OVER THE WORKTABLE.  SHE LOOKS AT THE MAIN SHELL IN DISGUST.  THEN SHE LOOKS AT THE CLOCK AND CHUCKLES.)

**JESSIE**:  IT'S ALMOST 1:00 IN THE MORNING AND I DIDN'T STOP TO EAT DINNER!  I GUESS I'LL GO TO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE A CUP OF TEA.

A/A

(WE SEE JESSIE WALKING DOWN THE HALL WITH HER CUP OF TEA.  SHE HEARS VOICES IN A NEARBY ROOM.  SHE PRESSES HER EAR AGAINST THE WALL.)

**MEGATRON**:  (VOICE) SO, THE FIRST PHASE HAS BEEN COMPLETED EARLY, JACKSON?

**JACKSON**:  (VOICE) YES, LORD MEGATRON.  WE MOVE TO PHASE TWO, THE ACTUAL TESTING OF THE WEAPON TOMORROW.

**JESSIE**:  (GASPING) MEGATRON!

(WE SWITCH TO INSIDE THE ROOM)

**MEGATRON**:  AND WHAT ABOUT THE BOMB?

**JACKSON**:  DR. RIVERSTONE IS IN CHARGE OF THAT, MY LORD.  I GAVE HER THE PROJECT TODAY.

**MEGATRON**:  GOOD.  KNOWING HER INTELLIGENCE, SHE'LL FIGURE OUT WHERE MY SCIENTISTS WENT WRONG AND I'LL HAVE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON AGAINST THOSE ACCURSED AUTOBOTS.  I TRUST SHE WILL FINISH THIS SOON?

**JACKSON**:  WHEN WE RAN THE SCAN, HER ID BAND SHOWED SHE WAS STILL AT WORK.  

(WE SWITCH TO OUTSIDE AND SEE JESSIE WITH A HURT LOOK ON HER FACE) 

**JACKSON**:  (VOICE) THAT WAS TEN MINUTES AGO, MY LORD.

(JESSIE WALKS TOWARD HER LAB.)  

A/A

(JESSIE WALKS INTO HER LAB.  SHE PLACES HER EMPTY MUG DOWN.  SHE SLAMS HER FIST AGAINST THE BOMBS MAIN SHELL AND HANGS HER HEAD, ANGRY.)

**JACKSON**:  (VOICE) DR. RIVERSTONE?  STILL HERE, I SEE.

(JESSIE JERKS HER HEAD TOWARDS HIM)

**JESSIE**:  YES, MR. JACKSON, I AM.  JUST BEEN WORKING ON SOME MODIFICATIONS FOR THE PROJECT.

**JACKSON**:  HAVE YOU DISCOVERED WHAT WAS WRONG WITH IT?

**JESSIE**:  SOME OF THE PROBLEMS, YES.  I HAVEN'T GONE DEEPER INTO THE DEVICE YET TO SEE WHAT ELSE IS CAUSING PROBLEMS.

(JACKSON NODS AND JESSIE STRAIGHTENS HER BACK, VERTEBRAE POPPING.)

**JESSIE**:  I'M GOING TO GIVE IT A REST FOR TONIGHT AND START BACK UP AGAIN LATER IN THE MORNING.  I'M MUCH TOO TIRED TO THINK RIGHT NOW.

**JACKSON**:  VERY GOOD, THEN.

(JACKSON WALKS AWAY.)  

(COMMERCIAL)  
  


(WE SEE JESSIE IN HER ROOM.  SHE HAS CHANGED INTO A BLACK OUTFIT AND IS LACING HER SHOES.  SHE PLACES A NOTEBOOK IN HER POCKET AND STARES AT HER BAND.  SHE EXAMINES IT CAREFULLY AND FEELS SOMETHING.  SHE USES A JEWELER'S SCREWDRIVER TO POP THE RELEASE MECHANISM.  THE BRACELET FALLS ON HER BED AND SHE RUBS HER WRIST.  SHE HEARS FOOTSTEPS.  SHE PEEKS OUT AND SEES DANA WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY.  JESSIE FOLLOWS CLOSELY.  SHE SLIPS THROUGH THE DOOR AFTER DANA OPENS IT WITH HER ID BAND.  SHE SEES DANA WALKING WITH ONE OF THE MEN, GIGGLING.  SEEING THE GUARDS, JESSIE WALKS ALONG THE WALLS IN THE SHADOWS.  ONCE CLEAR, SHE FINDS A TREE AND CLIMBS IT.  SHE GETS ON TOP OF THE WALL AND JUMPS INTO A BUSH.  SHE RUNS FROM THE COMPLEX.)

A/D

**MEGATRON**:  (ANGRILY) SHE'S WHAT?

**JACKSON**:  DR. RIVERSTONE NEVER REPORTED IN THIS MORNING.  I SENT SOMEONE TO HER ROOM, AND THEY CAME BACK WITH THIS.

(HE PLACES THE BAND ON A TABLE.  MEGATRON PICKS IT UP AND LOOKS AT IT.)

**MEGATRON**:  YOU MAY GO, HUMAN.  THE DECEPTICONS WILL FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK.

(JACKSON NODS AND LEAVES, FOLLOWED BY TERRADIVE.  MEGATRON TURNS TO SOUNDWAVE.)

**MEGATRON**:  SOUNDWAVE, SEND RAVAGE AFTER DR. RIVERSTONE.

**SOUNDWAVE**:  AS YOU COMMAND, MEGATRON.  RAVAGE, TRANSFORM!  OPERATION:  RETRIEVAL

(SOUNDWAVE PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS SHOULDER.  A CASSETTE SHOOTS OUT AND CHANGES INTO RAVAGE.  HE RUNS OFF.)

**CYCLONUS**:  WOULDN'T IT BE EASIER TO KILL HER?

**MEGATRON**:  NO, CYCLONUS.  I HAVE YET TO FIND A HUMAN WITH HER INTELLIGENCE AND ABILITY TO USE OUR TECHNOLOGY.  SHE WILL LIVE UNTIL I HAVE NO FURTHER USE FOR HER.

**CYCLONUS**:  I UNDERSTAND.

**MEGATRON**:  GOOD.  NOW, GO MONITOR THE OTHER WORKERS.  MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE ESCAPES.

**CYCLONUS**:  AS YOU WISH, MIGHTY MEGATRON.

D/A

(WE SEE JESSIE, STILL RUNNING.  THINKING SHE HEARS SOMETHING, SHE TURNS AROUND.  SHE RUNS INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD.  WE HEAR SCREECHING TIRES AND SEE HER PANICKED WHEN ALL GOES BLACK.)

**GOLDBUG**:  IS SHE OKAY, SPIKE?

**SPIKE**:  I FOUND A PULSE, SO SHE ISN'T DEAD.  WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL.

**GOLDBUG**:  I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE RAN OUT IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT.

**SPIKE**:  IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, GOLDBUG.

(GOLDBUG CHANGES TO HIS VW BUG MODE AND OPENS A DOOR.  SPIKE PLACES JESSIE IN THE BACK SEAT.  THEY'RE GOING DOWN THE ROAD WHEN JESSIE BEGINS MUMBLING.)

**JESSIE**:  MUST . . . WARN THEM.  HE'LL KILL THEM ALL . . . SO GUILTY . . . MUST WARN THE AUTOBOTS.

(SPIKE, WHO IS WATCHING, SPEAKS.)

**SPIKE**:  DID YOU HEAR THAT, GOLDBUG.

**GOLDBUG**:  I SURE DID, SPIKE.  SOMETHING TELLS ME WE NEED TO GET HER TO AUTOBOT CITY.  PRIME IS GOING TO NEED TO HEAR THIS.

**SPIKE**:  I AGREE WITH YOU THERE, BUT SHE DOES NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION.

(JESSIE REGAINS CONSCIOUSNESS AND SITS UP.)

**JESSIE**:  WHERE AM I?

**SPIKE**:  IT'S OKAY.  YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT.

**JESSIE**:  I RAN OUT IN FRONT OF YOU, DIDN'T I?

**SPIKE**:  YES, YOU DID.  WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU TO A HOSPITAL.

**JESSIE**:  NO!  PLEASE, I CAN'T GO TO A HOSPITAL!  THEY'LL FIND ME!

**SPIKE**:  WHO WILL FIND YOU?

(JESSIE SINKS HER HEAD)

**JESSIE**:  I REALLY CAN'T SAY.

**GOLDBUG**:  SPIKE, I THINK WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO HEADQUARTERS.

**SPIKE**:  I'M BEGINNING TO AGREE WITH YOU, GOLDBUG.

(JESSIE LOOKS AROUND, CONFUSED)

**JESSIE**:  THAT SECOND VOICE.  WHO WAS THAT?

**SPIKE**:  THAT WAS GOLDBUG.

**JESSIE**:  GOLDBUG?

**GOLDBUG**:  YES, I'M GOLDBUG.

(JESSIE FROWNS)

**JESSIE**:  ARE YOU AN AUTOBOT?

**GOLDBUG**:  YES.  WHY DO YOU ASK?

(JESSIE LETS OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF)

**JESSIE**:  THANK GOODNESS.  I WAS HOPING TO FIND ONE OF YOUR LOT.  I'VE GOT TO TALK TO YOUR LEADER.

**GOLDBUG**:  YOU NEED TO SPEAK TO PRIME?

**JESSIE**:  YES, I DO.  IT'S VITALLY IMPORTANT.

**SPIKE**:  I GUESS WE CAN FIND A CLINIC ON THE WAY AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY.

**JESSIE**:  NOT NECESSARY.  NO BONES ARE BROKEN; I'LL JUST FIND SOME PAINFUL BRUISES.  I CAN'T TAKE THE TIME OR THE RISK TO STOP.  I MUST SPEAK TO PRIME IMMEDIATELY.

**SPIKE**:  YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?

**JESSIE**:  POSITIVE.  TRUST ME, I CANNOT TAKE THE RISK.

**SPIKE**:  ALL RIGHT THEN, LET'S GET BACK TO HEADQUARTERS, GOLDBUG.

(GOLDBUG DRIVES OFF.  WE SEE RAVAGE TRYING TO KEEP UP.  

D/A

(WE SEE GOLDBUG DRIVING INTO AUTOBOT CITY.  RAVAGE SEES THIS, THEN TURNS AND HEADS BACK TO REPORT TO MEGATRON.  ULTRA MAGNUS SEES GOLDBUG.  SPIKE AND JESSIE GET OUT AND GOLDBUG TRANSFORMS.)

**ULTRA** **MAGNUS**:  HI, GUYS.  HOW DID IT GO?

**GOLDBUG**:  WENT WELL, ULTRA MAGNUS.

**MAGNUS**:  WHO'S SHE?

**GOLDBUG**:  SHE SAYS SHE NEEDS TO SPEAK TO PRIME IMMEDIATELY.

**MAGNUS**:  HE'S BACK IN THE LAB WITH FIRST AID AND PERCEPTOR.

(GOLDBUG NODS.  JESSIE FOLLOWS HIM.)  

A/A

(THEY WALK INTO THE LAB.  JESSIE SEES A DEVICE ON A TABLE AND SHAKES HER HEAD.)

**PERCEPTOR**:  THE POWER OUTPUT OF THIS WEAPON IS IN PHENOMENAL.  I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT.

**FIRST** **AID**:  (WHILE RUBBING HIS SHOULDER) TELL ME ABOUT IT, PERCEPTOR.  WHEN CYCLONUS HIT ME WITH A SHOT FROM THAT, I FELT LIKE MY JOINTS WERE MELTING.

**OPTIMUS** **PRIME**:  HOW DO WE MATCH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?  WE HAD A LOT OF AUTOBOTS INJURED IN THE LAST BATTLE WITH THE DECEPTICONS.

**PERCEPTOR**:  (INSPIRED) WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO INCREASE THE POWER LEVELS IN OUR OWN WEAPONS, WHICH SHOULD MAKE THE PHOTON BLASTS A LOT MORE EFFECTIVE.

**JESSIE**:  YOU DO THAT AND THE AUTOBOT WHO TESTS IT WILL LOSE AN ARM, IF HE'S LUCKY.  YOUR WEAPONS WERE NOT DESIGNED FOR THAT KIND OF ENERGY OUTPUT.

(OPTIMUS, FIRST AID, AND PERCEPTOR TURN TOWARD JESSIE)

**PERCEPTOR**:  WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

**JESSIE**:  I MEAN THAT YOUR WEAPONS WERE NOT DESIGNED TO FUNCTION THAT WAY.  THERE'S CERTAIN SAFETY CIRCUITRY WITHIN EACH WEAPON, WHICH HELPS TO KEEP IT FROM OVERLOADING.  IF YOU INCREASE THE POWER LEVELS TO MATCH WHAT THIS NEW WEAPON CAN DO, YOU'LL BURN OUT THE SAFETY MECHANISMS WITHIN MICROSECONDS AND THE WEAPON WILL OVERLOAD, CREATING A VERY NASTY EXPLOSION.

(PRIME LOOKS AT THE WEAPON, THEN BACK AT JESSIE)

**OPTIMUS**:  HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?

(JESSIE WALKS OVER TO THE WEAPON.)

**JESSIE**:  I DESIGNED THIS THING.

**OPTIMUS**:  YOU DESIGNED IT?

**JESSIE**:  YES, I DID.

**PERCEPTOR**:  HOW?  YOU'RE JUST A CHILD.

(JESSIE SHAKES HER HEAD)

**JESSIE**:  I HAVEN'T BEEN A CHILD IN YEARS.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHY DON'T WE LET HER TELL HER STORY, PERCEPTOR?  I'M SURE THERE'S A REASON SHE'S HERE AND HOW SHE CAME TO DESIGN THIS WEAPON.

(PERCEPTOR NODS)

**JESSIE**:  BEFORE I START, I TAKE IT YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS?

**OPTIMUS**:  YES.  I AM OPTIMUS PRIME.  AND YOU ARE?

**JESSIE**:  MY NAME IS DR. JESSIE RIVERSTONE.  I GRADUATED FROM THE GRACEWOOD ACADEMY FOR THE EXCEPTIONALLY GIFTED NEAR MY 14TH BIRTHDAY WITH PhDs IN CHEMISTRY, ENGINEERING, COMPUTER SCIENCES, AND PHYSICS.  I WAS HIRED BY A HIGH TECH CORPORATION, PAXTON ENTERPRISES, FOR THEIR RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT TEAM.  

(SHE LOOKS AT THE WEAPON AND SHAKES HER HEAD) 

**JESSIE**:  NEVER IN MY LIFE DID I THINK I'D BE DESIGNING INSTRUMENTS OF DESTRUCTION.  I HAVE NEVER CONSIDERED MYSELF A PACIFIST.  I KNOW WARS HAPPEN.  I ALSO KNOW THAT IN ORDER TO FIGHT FOR, AND LATER, TO PROTECT PEACE, WEAPONS HAVE TO BE CREATED.  WHEN I WAS TOLD WHAT I WOULD BE DOING FOR THE COMPANY, I KNEW I HAD TO DO IT BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO.  I ALSO KNEW THAT THIS WOULD BE MY CHANCE TO FIGHT AGAINST EVIL.  WHAT A LITTLE FOOL I WAS.  I SHOULD'VE SEEN THE SIGNS.  THE HIGH SECURITY, THE TYPE OF WEAPONS BEING DEVELOPED, EVEN THE GUIDELINES FOR THE SCIENTISTS WHO WORKED THERE.  ALL OF US WERE TOLD THAT WE WERE DEVELOPING WEAPONS TO AID IN THE AUTOBOT CAUSE.  

(OPTIMUS JERKS BACK AND JESSIE NODS) 

**JESSIE**:  LIKE AN IDIOT, I BELIEVED IT.  THE BREAKING POINT CAME YESTERDAY.  I WAS GIVEN A NEW PROJECT AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I HAD TO DO.  A WEAPON HAD BEEN CREATED BUT WASN'T WORKING RIGHT.  I WAS TO FIND THE CAUSE AND FIX IT.  THE MORE I RESEARCHED IT, THE MORE SICKENED I BECAME.  I STAYED LATE IN MY LAB LAST NIGHT, TRYING TO WORK OUT THE PROBLEM.  FINALLY, I MADE MYSELF STOP FOR A BREAK.  ON MY WAY BACK FROM THE KITCHEN, I OVERHEARD SOMETHING THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING.  JACKSON, THE CEO OF THE COMPANY, WAS TALKING TO SOMEONE.  I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I WAS HEARING.  FINALLY, I WENT BACK TO MY LAB AND MADE PLANS TO ESCAPE FROM THE FACILITY AND TELL YOU WHAT WAS HAPPENING.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHO WAS JACKSON TALKING TO?

**JESSIE**:  MEGATRON.  HE SEEMED VERY ANXIOUS FOR THIS WEAPON TO BE WORKING PROPERLY.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHAT IS IT?

**JESSIE**:  A BOMB.

(COMMERCIAL)

(JESSIE LAYS HER NOTEBOOK ON THE TABLE.  THE AUTOBOTS LOOK AT THE NOTES.)

**PERCEPTOR**:  THIS DEVICE IS INCREDIBLE!

**JESSIE**:  RIGHT NOW, THIS BOMB HAS THE CAPABILITY OF DESTROYING EVERYTHING WITHIN A 200-MILE RADIUS.  IF WORKING PROPERLY, IT COULD TAKE OUT OVER HALF THE NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT, IF NOT MORE.  THE COMPUTER WAS STILL CRUNCHING OVER THE NUMBERS WHEN I LEFT, BUT I DO KNOW THAT THIS DEVICE MAKES THE ATOMIC AND NUCLEAR BOMBS LOOK LIKE STICKS OF DYNAMITE.

(PRIME LOOKS AMAZED AND SICKENED BY WHAT HE SEES)

**JESSIE**:  THIS BOMB HAS TO BE DESTROYED, ALONG WITH THE NOTES AND THE FACILITY.  THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE THERE, WHO BELIEVE THEY'RE DOING THE RIGHT THING BY WORKING IN THE COMPANY.  THEY NEED TO BE RELEASED AND EVERYTHING MUST BE DESTROYED.

**OPTIMUS**:  YOU'RE RIGHT.  WE'LL NEED YOU TO GIVE US DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO GET THERE AND . . .

**JESSIE**:  YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN THAT.  THE COMPLEX HAS HIGH SECURITY AND IS HUGE.

**OPTIMUS**:  CAN YOU GET US IN AND GET US WHERE WE NEED TO GO?

**JESSIE**:  BETTER THAN THAT.  WITH A FEW DAYS AND THE RIGHT MATERIALS, I CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING TO KNOCK OUT THE SECURITY SYSTEM AND BRING DOWN THE COMPLEX.

**FIRST** **AID**:  WE'VE GOT AN EXTRA LAB THAT ISN'T IN USE.  IT'S FULLY STOCKED, WE JUST DON'T HAVE ANYONE WHO NEEDED IT, SO IT'S BEEN CLOSED UP.

**OPTIMUS**:  COME ON.  I'LL ESCORT YOU THERE.

A/A

(WE SEE PRIME AND JESSIE WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY.)

**OPTIMUS**:  DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING IN THIS SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME?

**JESSIE**:  YES, I DO.  I'M SHARP WHEN IT COMES TO THINKING ON MY FEET, SO IT SHOULDN'T TAKE ME VERY LONG.  BESIDES, I HAVE TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING, AND FAST.  MEGATRON IS BOUND TO KNOW I'M GONE BY NOW.

**OPTIMUS**:  YOU SAY YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING FOLLOWED.  PROBABLY BY RAVAGE.  NEXT TO SCOURGE, HE'S THE BEST TRACKER IN THE GROUP.

**JESSIE**:  THEN MEGATRON KNOWS WHERE I AM?

**OPTIMUS**:  MORE THAN LIKELY.

**JESSIE**:  A FEW DAYS WILL DO HIM GOOD THEN, AS IT WILL US.

**OPTIMUS**:  WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?

**JESSIE**:  HE KNOWS I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, SO HE'LL BE EXPECTING AN IMMEDIATE ATTACK.  THE MORE TIME WE WAIT, THE LESS PREPARED HE'LL BE.  IT'LL ALSO GIVE US TIME TO BE MORE PREPARED TO ATTACK THE FACILITY EFFECTIVELY.

**OPTIMUS**:  HE COULD ALSO BE MORE PREPARED BY THE TIME WE ATTACK.

**JESSIE**:  AND I'M ADDING THAT INTO THE CALCULATIONS, PRIME.  FOR EVERY ACTION, THERE IS AN EQUAL AND OPPOSITE REACTION, BUT THE LAW NEVER STATES HOW MANY POSSIBLE REACTIONS THERE COULD BE.  I'M GOING TO TRY AND COVER AS MANY POSSIBILITIES AS I CAN.

(OPTIMUS NODS.  THEY REACH THE LAB AND PRIME OPENS THE DOOR.  JESSIE LOOKS AROUND.)

**JESSIE**:  NOT BAD.  IT NEEDS A FEW THINGS, BUT IT'S ADEQUATE FOR THE TIME BEING.  IS THERE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER HERE?

**OPTIMUS**:  YES.  

(WALKS TO TELETRAN 2) 

**OPTIMUS**:  TELETRAN 2, ALLOW DR. RIVERSTONE ACCESS.

**TELETRAN** **2**:  YES, OPTIMUS.

**JESSIE**:  THANK YOU.  BY THE WAY, IS TELETRAN GEARED WITH MODEM CAPABILITY?

**OPTIMUS**:  YES.  WHY?

**JESSIE**:  I NEED TO DO SOME HACKING INTO THE FACILITY'S COMPUTER SYSTEM.  I'VE GOT TO HAVE SOME INFORMATION TO COMBAT THE SECURITY SYSTEM.

**OPTIMUS**:  IT'LL BE EASY TO GET CAUGHT.

**JESSIE**:  I DON'T PLAN TO.  I HAVE MY OWN METHODS THAT HAVE BEEN PROVEN EFFECTIVE.  I KNOW THEIR COMPUTER SYSTEMS BETTER THAN THEY DO.  THEY WON'T DETECT ME, BUT I PLAN TO LEAVE A FEW SURPRISES FOR THEM.

**OPTIMUS**:  JUST BE CAREFUL.

**JESSIE**:  ALWAYS.  THIS WILL BE FUN ACTUALLY.  I HAVEN'T DONE ANY GOOD HACKING SINCE I GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY.

(JESSIE SITS AND BEGINS TO ACCESS TELETRAN.  SHE HOLDS HER STOMACH AND GETS A LOOK OF AGONY.)

**OPTIMUS**:  HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU'VE EATEN?

**JESSIE**:  BREAKFAST YESTERDAY.

**OPTIMUS**:  THAT'S TOO LONG.  I'LL SEND SPIKE AND GOLDBUG TO PICK UP SOMETHING FOR YOU.

**JESSIE**:  THANK YOU.

**OPTIMUS**:  YOU'RE WELCOME.  JUST DON'T HESITATE TO ASK FOR ANYTHING YOU NEED.

**JESSIE**:  I WON'T

(JESSIE PUTS HER GLASSES ON AND BEGINS TO ACCESS TELETRAN 2.  OPTIMUS WALKS AWAY.)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
